Ultrasound volume imaging is capable of recording and/or displaying three- or four-dimensional (3D space plus time) visual information of a human anatomy. Such techniques have been used for visualizing and/or diagnosing conditions relating to obstetrics, gynecology, and cardiology. For example, ultrasound volume imaging can be used in gynecology to visualize and/or diagnose various uterus abnormalities. FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of normal female reproductive organs. In contrast, FIG. 1B shows a cross-sectional view of female reproductive organs with various abnormalities including fibroids 102 (e.g., submuscosal, intramural, and subserosal), a polyp 104, adenomyosis 106, an ovarian cyst 108, and a partial septum 110. In another example, ultrasound volume imaging can also be used to assess uterine shapes for infertility diagnosis. It is believed that uteri may have some variations that correlate to high risks of miscarriage, uterus eruption, and/or other adverse conditions affecting pregnancy. Several examples of common uterus variations are shown in FIG. 2 including normal 202, subseptate 204, bicornuate unicolis 206, septus 208, bicornuate 210, didelphys 212, and uncolis 214.
Diagnosis of these foregoing conditions can involve visualizing a three-dimensional image of the human anatomy along different planes. For example, as shown in FIG. 3, the human anatomy may be visualized relative to the sagittal 302, coronal 304, and transverse 306 planes of a human body. A conventional technique for visualizing the human anatomy along such planes includes manipulating the three-dimensional image of the human anatomy using rotating, panning, scaling, and/or other suitable planar editing tools that require input from the technician or doctor. Using traditional tools, this technique can be time-consuming and inefficient because it requires a significant amount of three-dimensional analysis and anatomical familiarity.